


Three pages worth of porn does not deserve a name.

by HeadJams



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadJams/pseuds/HeadJams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Can you write nsfw prison au parvill where they somehow are alone together in the showers?"</p><p>They have sex in the shower. In prison. That's all there is to it really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three pages worth of porn does not deserve a name.

Will was aware of how empty the showers were, he’d started showering later because he’d noticed that no one liked to shower right before lights out, so the showers were usually empty then.

He knew Parv was smart enough to notice this, and Will hoped that the madman didn’t think it was him trying to drop hints. And whether he did or not Parv was there, just one cubicle between them.

‘Cubicle’ was an exaggeration. Each shower was separated by a piece of plywood that barely reached above the shoulder on most men, about half of them still had a door too - which was another reason Will showered later than most, so he could get a shower with a door.

Occasionally he’d glance over at Parv, just to see what he was doing.

Parv watching him, not even keeping up the pretense of showering anymore, just stood there, leaning on the divider that came up to mid-chest on Parv, watching Will and smiling like the cat who was about to get the cream.

Will scolded his choice of metaphor.

“You don’t touch yourself in the shower, Will.” he observed.

Will stammered and blushed. He didn’t point out that most days he didn’t really need to seeing as he’d woken up to Parv’s lips around his dick, just like today, except today he’d been left hanging for whatever reason, and Will suspected he was about to find out Parv’s plan.

“Do you ever get yourself off?” he asked, “I bet you did before you ended up in here, but I bet you only did it on ‘special occasions’ didn’t you, Strifykins?”

Will wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of an answer.

“And I know what you like” he purred “I can picture it now: Mr. Boss-Man, C.E.O of Strife Solutions, in his big, plush apartment, on his big, plush bed, desperate for a good hard fucking, but no one’s good enough, not for Mr. Strife, his standards are too high. So instead he gets himself off, pinching and twisting his nipples so hard, I’d say you shove a dildo up your ass with only barely enough prep, but you were so tight when I met you. I don’t think you’d even put your own fingers up there. I don’t think you had anything to play with at all, just your own hands, on your own dick, no wonder you’re so uptight, never had a good fuck in your life. Am I right Will? Am I close?” He turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his hips. He left his cubicle and leaned on the door of Will’s. “I’d fuck you good and hard, Will, if you’d just ask, wouldn’t even make you beg me for it, I’d bend you over and make sure you could feel it for days.”

He waited for Will to answer, but he was being pointedly ignored by the C.E.O.

Parv reached into Will’s cubicle “Well even if you’re not interested, this little guy sure is.” he ran his fingertips along Will’s dick, which was only beginning to harden.

Will sucked in a breath through his teeth.

He didn’t stop Parv as he took off his towel and joined him, running his hands over his chest before pulling the shorter man in for a bruising kiss, digging his nails into soft flesh and moaning when Will bit into his lip. He returned the favour by tilting Will’s head up and biting his neck. Will ground their hips together, grabbing Parv’s ass with one hand and taking Parv’s half-hard cock in the other, squeezing firmly and twisting at the head. Parv grinned, rutting into Will’s grip a little before knocking his hand away, holding him by the waist and rolling their hips together.

“I want you to get on your knees, Will” he said, and Will scowled at him, but dropped to his knees.

He took Parv in hand and licked the head, closing his lips around it, Parv’s fingers curled into his hair, nails scraping his scalp. Parv all but purred as Will took him gradually deeper, working the shaft with his hand.

“~So good, Strifykins…” he said, petting Will’s hair and tilting his hips for a better angle. “Ah~” Will suddenly took him as deep as he could, the head of his cock touching the back of Will’s throat, and Will’s nose buried in the tufts of dark hair at the base of it.

He swallowed and Parv had to hold onto the cubicle wall, he swallowed again and Parv got a tight grip in Will’s hair and pulled him of his cock to stand upright again.

Will was pink cheeked and breathless, pupils blown and waiting for Parv’s next instruction. “Naughty Strifykins~” he cooed, turning Will to face the shower wall and placing his hands against the tile. Chest pushed flush against Will’s back, Parv ran his hands over the shorter man’s chest, pinching his nipples and rolling them between his fingers. “Looked so pretty with a mouth full of my cock.” he nibbled at the juncture of his neck “So pretty choking on it.”

“Then why did you stop me?” there was a forced steadiness to Will’s growlier than usual voice.

Parv bit down hard on Will’s shoulder, rocking his hips against his ass. “Because when I want to come in your mouth, I will.”

He pushed a hand between them, teasing at Will’s hole. “Have you ever put your own fingers here?” he asked, took Will’s silence as a no. He pushed in two fingers, slicked by water and residual soap, and Will gave a quiet moan “Never fucked yourself with your own hand? Never found that little sweet spot and touched it and rubbed it and fucked it until you’re coming all over yourself?” Will groaned and dropped his head, spreading his legs and tilting his hips because Parv had found that exact spot, and he pushed against it as he worked Will’s dick with his other hand. He added a third finger, watching the ring of muscle stretch to accommodate it. “So tight but so greedy.” he said “Does it want my tongue too?”

Will barely stammered out a ‘What?’ before Parv was on his knees, running the tip of his tongue along the stretched rim.

Will whimpered at the sensation, stuffing his fist in his mouth as Parv fucked him with his fingers, pressing wet open mouthed kisses everywhere he could reach.

His cock had been abandoned when Parv dropped to his knees, and Will knew he could come right now if he just spared a hand to it, but he didn’t want to, not yet, Parv wouldn’t like it if he did, wanted Parv inside him when he did.

But oh god he was close, Parv had long tactile fingers that had learned what he liked the first time he’d let Parv venture his fingers down there, and now, with the tip of his tongue dipping in and out with his fingers, Will couldn’t help but lean further forwards, giving Parv more access and rocking back onto his hand.

“Parvis…” he growled. Parv hummed, knowing full well what the vibrations would feel like “Parvis.” he reached back and grabbed him by the hair, pulling him away “Just fuck me already.”

“So impatient, Strifykins.” he stroked his fingers languidly inside of Will, making him groan and rock his hips.

“I want you to fuck me.” he reiterated.

Parv grinned, and pulled his fingers out of Will, but carried on rubbing over the pinkened muscle as he stood up. Will held onto the cubicle wall to stay upright, still bent at the middle, waiting for Parv. Parv turned off the shower and braced his back against the opposite wall and pushed his cock into Will without preamble or warning.Will gasped and Parv cooed in his ear “Does it hurt?”

Will nodded.

“Good hurt?”

Will nodded again.

“Good~” he purred, setting a hard, steady pace, lapping at Will’s neck.

Will angled his hips so Parv could reach deeper, and then asked for him to do just that. Parv obliged, rolling his hips deeper and wishing he could see Will’s face right now.

“Harder.” Will begged singlemindedly.

Parv slowed down and pulled out. Will panted a whine.

“On your knees, facing away from me.” he said. Will didn’t even hesitate and Parv got on his knees behind him, pushing back in and fucking Will as hard as he’d wanted him to, holding onto his hips hard enough to bruise.

Will was so tight and so hot, stifling the beautiful sounds he made with the back of his hand. So beautiful like this, forgetting to scowl and begging for Parv to fuck him. He wanted to leave more marks, bruises and bites, where everyone could see them, but Will would be very unhappy with him.

“So close, Will” he muttered, slowing down to pull out but Will pushed back.

“Inside.” he said, and Parv pulled down hard on his hips, slamming roughly into him as he came. He held Will firmly in his lap, cock still twitching inside him. “Filthy.” he said, nibbling Will’s ear and taking his cock in his hand “Dirty little Strifykins, likes it inside.”

He watched over Will’s shoulder as he spilled onto his own stomach, Parv smeared it and licked it off his fingers as Will reeled back down.


End file.
